


just let me adore you

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: lazy night in, andy let’s robert know just how much she adores him
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m even LESS confident abt this than i was my last attempt so enjoy i guess sorry if it sucks

As much as Robert liked mornings, Andy liked nights. She loved evenings spent curled up on the couch, the domesticity of brushing their teeth together, the quiet that settled in once the sun set.

Tonight, Andy watched from the door of the bedroom as Robert got into bed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he opened a book. 

“Are you coming to bed?” He asked, looking over the top of his glasses at her. She smiled coquettishly, walking to the bed. She moved to straddle him, removing his glasses before leaning down to kiss him. 

His hands drifted up her sides, bunching the shirt she was wearing up. When they slept with clothes on, she would usually steal a shirt of his, forgoing pants or underwear. He only wore boxers or pants, without a shirt. They were two parts of the same whole. Her own hands perused his chest, outlining the muscles and caressing the smooth skin. 

“Tonight is all about you.” She whispered, lifting her shirt over her head, exposing herself to him. 

She started by peppering kisses all over his face, never touching his lips. She moved down to his neck, sucking the skin to mark it. His skin rarely showed hickeys as much as hers did, so it was a fun game to keep replacing them. 

Her favorite part of his body was his chest. Every muscle was so defined you could cut glass on them, and Andy traced them all with her tongue. She delighted in the way the muscles trembled underneath her as Robert tried to control himself. She went back up, flattening her tongue against each of his nipples, blowing air on them after. His hands tightened against her hips, fingers digging into the flesh. 

She ran her tongue down the adonis belt of his hips, occasionally nipping him with her teeth. As she moved down she pushed his boxers down, letting them pool at his ankles until he kicked them off. Robert was positively vibrating below her, breathing heavily. 

Andy worshipped his thighs, running her hands up and down them. She dropped lazy kisses as she started to meander a path closer and closer to where he wanted her most. 

“Andy, baby, please...” He begged, and she smiled against the skin of his thighs, loving how wondrously broken he sounded, all because of her. 

“What do you want? Tell me what you want.” She hovered her mouth just over his length, letting her breath coast over him. 

“For you to either get up here and let me have my way with you, or for you to finally stop teasing me and-“ He wasn’t able to finish the sentence before she dropped her mouth, engulfing him. She heard a string of curses leave him as she worked herself over his cock, sucking him in as deep as possible. 

One of Roberts hands tangled itself in her hair, tightening almost imperceptibly. She cupped his balls, squeezing them until he started to thrust into her mouth and then withdrawing, teasing him until he was putty in her hands. 

She knew how to read him just as well as she knew how to read a fire. Every sound, twitch, tremble told her everything she needed to know. Right as he started to tumble over the edge of falling apart she completely withdrew, sitting back on her heels. 

“Get up here now.” Robert choked out, reaching for her. 

She slowly drew herself back up his body, licking the sweat off him, until he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up to him, dragging her core against his lower stomach. She refused to kiss him, remaining just out of his reach as he tried to chase her lips. She sat up and reached between her legs, grabbing him and positioning his length at her entrance. She lowered herself down, sinfully slow, until he was buried in her. She remained there, slowly gyrating her hips in a circle. 

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” One of his hands reached up to her breast, the other continuing to bruise her hip in a vice-like grip. 

“But what a way to go.” She grinned at him, starting to lift her hips, letting him almost fall out of her before impaling herself on him again. She continued to set this pace, watching in awe as Robert started to fall apart beneath her. She moved one of her hands to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles, trying to reach her own orgasm as well. 

He reached completion a second before her, and at the feeling of his hips stuttering underneath her she reached her own, dropping her head back, a gasp coming out of her lips. 

She fell forward onto his chest, both of them panting heavily. She pressed her lips to his chest, running her hand over his arm. 

“I love you so much.” He murmured, tracing nonsensical patterns on her back. 

“You’re just saying that because I gave you a blowjob.” She joked, turning her head so she could look him in the eyes. 

“That certainly doesn’t hurt my opinion of you.”


End file.
